◦'◦ To My Dearest love SerenitY ◦'◦
by KaRisa-Hime
Summary: For him she was no more than work,and for her he was a way to save her brother ,, What will happen If they fall in love will will this thing change or it will be worse than before SetoX Serenity [ Chapter 9 : Togerther again ] R&R .
1. The Deal

**◦.'◦To My Dearest Love , SerenitY◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦Disclaimer:** I d**o**n't ow**n** a**n**y of the y**ugi**oh cha**rat**ers

**S**eto **K**aib**a** & S**e**r**en**it**y** W**he**el**e**r g**ot** m**ar**rie**d** so he can have a deal with an other company and she can pay for her brother operation Seto x Serenity , Bad at summary

**◦.'◦Author Notes: **T**hi**s stOrY t**o**Ok pla**c**e **2** y**ea**rs a**fte**r t**h**e Bat**tle **C**ity** tourn**am**ent. Th**i**s is **m**y fir**st** **Yu**-Gi-Oh fa**nfi**c and **m**y fi**r**s**t** f**ic** , En**jO**y!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I am sorry but you cant have the company " said the CEO of the company named Mark said to the man who was facing him the CEO of Kaiba Corporations Seto Kaiba .

" Give me a reason to reject my offer , Sir ? My company gave the highest price for the company " Seto stand up from his seat and sent a glare to the man .

" Because in this company we respect our employee , and everybody knew that you are firing you employee , for simples thing "

Seto tighten his fists and kept silent When he was about to leave" But maybe you can change my mind " Mark added .

seto got dead serious right then " What ? I mean How can I change your mind ? "

Mark gave an evil smile and said " If you stayed married to woman more than three month I will give the company "

" What ?" Kaiba yelled at him " What do you mean if I stayed married ? I don't even have a girlfriend ? "

" That what I meant Mr;Kaiba , you can't stand a person more that one week so that the reason you don't have a girlfriend "

' No I'm a busy man I don't have time for girl ? that why I don't have a girlfriend ' a voice whispered in his head ' maybe I should try this and when I win I will prove to this old jerk that I can do what I want ' Kaiba smirk and said " Alright , I will do what you said "

" Good , you have to get married to woman first then you must live with her for 3 month , if you did that I will give you the company , deal ? "

" Deal "

-------------------------------------------------

**◦.'◦_Later that evening…_◦.'◦**

Serenity was sitting in the park thinking about _t_he amount of damage caused to her brother spine during the accident , yes , three days ago Joey had a car accident and he will never use his legs again .. unless he has an operation , which was in London and cost 4 million $ ..

' _What should I do , I have to must my brother but how ?_ ' Serenity was thinking while bursting into tears ' _Maybe Duke can help but what If can do what he want in return , I don't want to date him , I don't want to cheat him either , he is a nice person '_

Kaiba was walking in the park at sametime he was thinking about that stupid deal ' I_ have to search for a girl to be my wife in the next three months , but how ?of course I will not choose anyone a whore or a street girl .. I_ _need a good and innocent girl , but where _' Some thing cought this intention on his way ' _Isn't she mutt sister_.'

Kaiba looked at the girl with the long brown hair who was sitting on the wood chair near the gate ' At least I can get some fun ' Kaiba walked to Where she was .

" Hey puppy .. Why aren't you run in street like your brother the mutt ?" Kaiba said and chuckle but he stop when he saw Serenity lovely eyes red " Were you cry ?" he askes

" I don't think that this really concern you Mr;Kaiba " she sobbed " you don't can about anyone except your self .. and maybe your brother "

Seto express change " What happened to you ? "

" Nothing happened to me but Joey .. " Serenity burst into tears " had an accident he will never use his legs unless he has an operation which cost 4 million $ and we don't even have 400 $ "

After seeing Serenity like this Seto didn't say a thing but after a while a big idea came to his mind

" Wheeler will you marry me ? "

* * *

◦**.'◦ **W**h**at **d**O y**o**u thi**nk** ,G**o**Od , b**ad** , d**el**ete ? ◦**.'◦**

**◦.'◦N**e**x**T **C**h**a**pt**er** **: WhY Me ****◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	2. WhY Me?

**◦.'◦To My Dearest Love , SerenitY◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦Chapter Two ◦.'◦**

**◦.'◦Why Me ◦.'◦**

--------------------------------------

" What ? "Serenity 's eyes widen as she heard him saying that ...

Kaiba blushed and said " I don't like it when I say some thing twice , but since you are Wheeler, alright " he sigh and " Serenity Wheeler will you marry me? " he said while looking down .

Serenity couldn't believe what Kaiba just said , was he proposing to her , but why her , he was handsome , rich , and the CEO of Kaiba Corporations and she was Serenity Wheeler the of his worse enemy Joey .

" Can I ask you Seto , Why-y"

" It Mr:Kaiba " Serenity's word were cut by his shouting and his mood has changed so fast " and don't think that I am doing this because I like you or that I feel pity for your brother the mutt , I did that because you need money and I need a wife right now "

" I am not a whore " this time Serenity's mood has change and then she add " and if you think that I'm going to sell myself to you for money then you are wrong "

" Don't go so far Wheeler , I want you to be my wife for only 3 month so I can get the company I want , and I will give you the money to your brother operation " his eyes was as cold as ever , how could she thing he need her as real wife .

" So it just a work , nothing will happen between us right " she kept silent but then and looked down .

" Don't worry I'm not fond in dog "

She turned her face and now he was facing her back and said nothing at all .

" I will be waiting for your answer tomorrow " he walk away .

' I will never agree , I will never agree' Serenity kept saying that to herself , until she cought a sight of two kids a girl and a boy playing togather and then she remembered her brother he was always helping her , since they were kid , he paied for her eyes's operation , now he needs her , she must help him no matter how , even if she bacame Kaiba's wife , Slave , whore any thing .

She ran after him she has made her dicision " wait Mr: Kaiba "

She followed him and he was about to rid his limo " What ?! " he asked her ' What does she want ?' he thought as soon as he saw her heading to where he was .

" I ……. I ag…."

" Listen Wheeler , I don't have the whole time .. I have a company to run and you are wasting my time "

' How could he say some thing like that in fact he need me too ' she bit her lower lip .

" What do you want wheeler " Seto folded his hands to his chest .

" Oh ,, I agreed , I will do what you want "

" What ?"

" I agreed to be your wife "

' I cant believe… she agreed … in a short time also '

" but Joey should never know about it " she was doing this for Joey and she doesn't want him to blame hisself if any thing happened to her .

" Don't worry he will be on London doing his operation isn't that right ? So what are we waiting for ? come "

" Now ? " was he nut or something .

" Why not … I need to start this thing as soon as possible "

' He only thinking about work what about my feeling , wait , has you forgotten Serenity this is Seto Kaiba the cold , rich CEO of Kaiba Corporations '

" Alright " She lowered her face , Kaiba smirked to see Serenity sigh with defeat.

" Good girl .. rid the car "

And she did what he said and sit as far as possible from him then Kaiba took his cell phone and dialed a number " Hello " a kid voice answered

" Hey Mokuba "

" Seto where have you been ? I was really worry about you ? " he was caring alot for him .

" Mokuba I'm sorry but a need you in the court now "

" Is something wrong bro ..?" his tone was full with worry .

" Every thing is fine but , " Seto stoped for a momnet but then " I'm getting married "

* * *

◦**.'◦****Next Chapter : The Crying Bride ◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**


	3. The Crying Bride

**◦.'◦To My Dearest Love , SerenitY◦.'◦**

◦.'◦Chapter three ◦.'◦

◦.'◦The Crying Bride ◦.'◦

_" Every thing is fine but , " Seto stoped for a momnet but then " I'm getting married "_

---------------------------------------

'' Wh-What ? " this really shocked Mokuba his big borther is going to get married that can't be it must be a joke " you must be kidding right , you are getting married ? how and why ? I know that you don't like someone that hard ,and Seto you are only 21 year old , you are too young for marriage life , and Seto….."

" MOKUBA !! " he is really angry " Why can't you stop talking and let me explain , I just a business deal , I have to get married so I can have the company I want "

" Really " well the younger Kaiba was hoping that his brother has finally found the love of his life or maybe he was seeing someone secretly , but it was just work just like always " By the way , Who is She the girl you chose ?" at least he need to know the girl his brother chose of course he will not allowed his brother to chose anyone

With a very cold voice Kaiba said "Serenity Wheeler "

" WHAT " know he was really shocked " are you crazy she is Joey Wheeler's younger sister and he hate you ? "

" I know that she is the mutt sister " Kaiba was smirking smugly at Serenity who was glaring at him " but I couldn't find anyone better , anyway come to the court now "

" Alright , bro " and with that he hang out but an idea come to Mokuba mind .. ' _at least I will have Serenity to be with me when seto isn't home'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why did you choose me ? " this was the first thing Serenity has said since they rid the car . but Seto didn't answer her so she asked something else " Why didn't you choose someone else, one of your employee or a model or rich girl ,not a poor girl like me, and you know how much I hate you "

" That why I chose you " what is he thinking ? he chose her from all the girl because she hate him ?" So when we get divorce you will not say a thing …"

Serenity lower her head " Now I understand you don't want any one to say the the great Seto Kaiba has married to a poor girl , isn't that right "

" You are more clever than that dog " a chuckle come from him

" Don't insult my brother if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here with a jerk like you " why is he doing this to her , can't he comfort her atleadt her only borther is having a bad time now

Seto kept smirking and looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes " Stop lying , I already knew every thing , I know why are you rejecting all the guys who ask you to go out " he come closer to her until their faces become inches far " It because you have crush on me " her eyes widen as soon as she heard that , of course she have a crush on him since battle city tournament but how did he know , Seto moved his lip to meet hers so she closed her eyes and moved to him but before they met Kaiba pull away and start laughing " I knew it ,you have a crush on me " Serenity felt that her heart ripped , how could he play with her feeling like that , he was making fun of her .. she want to open the door and run away from him but for Joey , he need her she have stay , and she tried hart to keep her tears frm slipping down , she will never forgive her self if she cried in front of that jerk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the court they found Mokuba waiting for them and they get married and then ..

" And know you are a husband and wife .. you can kiss your now" the priest said .

Before Serenity could say a thing Seto answer him " There is no need " and he walk away .

" W-What ? but Mr. Kaiba you have to do that " the priest follow him , Kaiba hate it when anyone told him what he should do .

"Alright " Kaiba then returned and pull serenity to him and kissed her , in a cold emotionless kiss and then he pulled away ..

Serenity felt tears slipping down from her eyes that was her first kiss , and it was like that , cold , emotionless and he was force to do it ..

" Hey Serenity " Kaiba who was hwading to the door said without turning his face ..

" Yes " _was he going to apology_ ..

" This the money you want " he give her a check with 4 million $ , was he paying for stealing her first kiss ," listen when your brother left to London come to Kaiba's mansion you will live their " she become more depress now …

_' Was that the right thing ? '_

------------------------------------

◦**.'◦****Next Chapter : I Will Miss You Big Brother ◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**

* * *


	4. I will miss you brother

**Chapter : 4**

" Serenity are you alright ? " Serenity looked at the raven hair boy sitting beside her … Mokuba asked if she need a rid, and Serenity didn't has any choice but to say yes ..

" I'm fine " she put a fake smile but she wasn't good enough to make Mokuba believe

it..so she turned her face from him and look at her marriage ring that kaiba placed it on her hand .

" Serenity do you hate my brother ?"

" maybe … I mean No " why did Mokuba ask such a question ?

" it alright .. I know Seto more than anyone else and I know that he is so bad at showing his feeling but I know that he appreciate what have you done "

" you think so ?"

with a big smile he said" Sure "

Serenity smile to him this time her smile was real … and he continued with " and I hope that you will help me to change him "

" What ?"

" yes… since you will come and live with us .."

" yeah I forgot "

at that time the limo parked in front of Domino's hospital .. " we arrived " Mokuba said "

" yeah .. thank you for the rid Mokuba " she smiled to him ..

" no need sis " he smiled to her , yes since she married to kaibe she is Mokuba sister in low .

" bye .. see you soon "

with she left and the limo left too and she headed to the hospital but someone saw her coming out of that limo ..

" wasn't that Serenity ?" Duke said to Tristan who was beside him in his car ..

" yes .. but the question is What in the hell was she doing in kaiba limo ?"

--------------------------------------------

" Joey " Serenity run to her brother side and give him a very big hug ..

" hello Serenity " Serenity was so happy to see her brother so she didn't pay intention to Mai , Yogi , Tea and Bukura was sitting beside him ..

" Sorry .. hello every body "

" Never mind .. " yugi smiled to her .

" what make you so happy ?" Mai asked

" yes , I forgot to tell you I have got the money to your operation joey "

" what ?" every one including joey said .. even duke and Tristan who just come in .

" you mean 4 million $ Serenity ? " Tea asked

" yes Tea " serenity answered " and this the check " Mai took it from her hand and look at it

" how did you……" Mai word cut when Serenity answered her

" a friend of mine give it to me " she didn't lie because the one who gave to her is her husband and she didn't steal it or any thing else

" is that friend of yours is seto kaiba ? " Duke said .

" No why are you saying that " how can Duke say that .. she know he is clever but not like that ..

" We saw you in kaiba limo a while ago " Tristan said .

Serenity sighed in relief " No it not like that Mokuba saw me at the park and asked me if I need a rid "

" oh .." both Tristan and Duke said and sighed in relief .. they know if kaiba was their rival then they don't have any chance on Serenity .

" Are you crazy Ren will never go to that jerk .. right sis " jeoy said to her and kept his smile .

" yes "

" So tell me how did you get it " even joey was smile to her he couldn't hide his worry .

" I told you a friend give it to me and I will pay it back by working for her when all of you left"

" you will not come with us ?" Mai said in a very worry voice .

" No I have to stay ."

" then I will stay too" Duke said .

" no they need you there I will stay " Tristan said ..

" both of you will come I rather to leave her alone that with one of you " joey said in a very angry voice of course he didn't want his baby sister to stay alone but he can't do a thing with his stat .. the room full with silent unite Tea catch a sight of the ring on Serenity

hand .

" What a lovely ring you wear Serenity "

opes ' _why didn't I took it of when I came in_ ' .." really I bought it yesterday "

" Isn't that diamond " bakura said

" no it just a piece of glass "

" hey don't annoyed serenity " jeoy said even with his stat he want to protect her .

serenity felt the tear coming out from her eyes ' _I will miss you big brother _'

------------------------------------------

**Two days later ;**

Joey , Yugi , Mai , Tea, Duke , Tristan and Bakura left for England leaving Serenity alone in Domino so she can pay her debt , and she did that she put every thing she need in her bag and headed to kaiba's mansion like what kaiba told her on there wedding , or should I call it the day when her tragedy began .

**another chapter finished hope you like it .. and Thanks for the review..**


	5. The New life

To my dearest love Serenity :

Chapter : 5

" hello how can I help you ? " said an old woman about 52 years old wearing an uniform : _she must be a maid_ ;;

" I'm serenity whee.. I mean serenity kaiba .. Seto kaiba 's wife " ..

" oh lady kaiba welcome we were waiting for you come in .. " the woman change completely but some thing catch serenity intention _: lady … what the hell was that_ _? it sound like she is princess or some thing but wait a second maybe she was really a princess _ :

as soon as she stepped out her foot she looked at her new home .. The place was indeed a mansion .. she know that she will not life here for ever but at least she can enjoy it now ..

" my lady Mr; kaiba is waiting for you in his office . " the old women from earlier said ..

" thanks , by the way you can call me Serenity .." she smiled sweetly to her ..

" I can't do that my lady .. " she looked sacred ..

" ok at least call me Mrs.Kaiba .. " _it sound great , _

" Ok my la.. I mean Mrs.Kaiba .. I'm Linda the the head of the maid on this house call me if you need me Mrs.Kaiba "

" ok nice to meet you Linda , now can you show me the way to kaiba office "

" ok , will you follow me please "

" ok "

" you have to know that there are a rule on this house and I don't like it when people disobey it , first of all you never go out without my allowed , second you can eat at eating time which is 7.00 am for breakfast , 2.00pm for lunch 8:00 for dinner "

Serenity opened her mouth to say some thing since she come in kaiba start talking and she did get the chance to say a thing " isn't that , "

" third you can talk when I ever done , "

" I'm sorry , " she lower her head and bite her lip , why is talking to her like this she isn't one of his employee she is his wife ..

" finally , " he took a breath and then " what the hell are you wearing ?" Serenity didn't except that , but wait does that mean he don't like her outfit , it wasn't expensive but she like it she was wearing normal blue short and a T-shirt ,

" that what I wear when I am home " she answered .

" it horrible , throw it in the trash and get out Linda will show you the way to your room "

her eyes widen how could he be a jerk like this even to her :: _I can't believe I had a crush on him_ :

she get out of his office to see that Linda was waiting for her and smile to her as she saw her , she is a good woman not like that jerk ..

Serenity was impressed as she check out her room which was big, with a king seize bed and dressers to match and also a huge bathroom, a large tub with many kinds of shampoo , creams and candles beside it and silky bathrobe ..

: _oh my god this room is even bigger that my old apartment_ :

" did you like it Mrs.Kaiba ?" Linda asked Serenity was still impressed

" oh , yes it great .. I like it , "

" I am really happy to hear that Mrs.Kaiba "

" but this isn't kaiba room right Linda ? "

" of course Mr. kaiba room is the one in front of this room ,"

" what about Mokuba ?"

" his room is on the third floor " they were on the second floor ,

: why did he put our room so close if has any intension to do some thing I will kill him :

" any thing else Mrs.Kaiba ?"

" No , thanks a lot Linda I will call you if I ever need some thing " with that Linda left Serenity , who got an idea she Striped away her clothes she climbed into the tub and relaxed., she stayed like this for few hours : this life is good : when she notice how long she been in the bath room she put her bathrobe and get out to be surprised by what she saw .. a lot of box with cloth was in her room , not a normal cloth but a really good and expensive .. but how bring it her , there is only one person could do that

" seto" his name come soft from her little mouth maybe being Seto Kaiba's wife wasn't bad or that what she thought ..

Another Chapter completed for now, hope you like it


	6. Am I Scare you ?

**To my dearest love Serenity :**

**Chapter :6**

"THANK YOU SETO " Serenity jumped on Seto and hugged him tightly ..

" HEY ! What are you doing ? " he said as he push her away from him ..

Serenity smiled and looked at his red face .. " thank you for the cloth I really like it Seto … "

" How many time should I repeat my word so you can understand it ,... it kaiba to you , and about the cloth ," he stoped and then yelled at her " I HATE THE TRASH YOU WERE WAER , YOU WERE EMBARRASS ME INFRONT OF MY MAIDS " his word was cold , emotionless , just like his eyes .

Serenity lowered her head down , she thought that kaiba was starting to be nice but she was wrong , very wrong ,

" I'm sorry Se, Kaiba " she turned and left the room ,

As she left Kaiba went back to his work , but he couldn't ' _why did I say that to her I bought the cloth as a thanks for her after all she will stay here for along time , but ,I got this weird feel when she putted her arms around me , What am I thinking? this was Seto Kaiba , he don't has a feeling to wheeler , no she is a kaiba now, oh stop this stupid thought now…. I have work to do , _'

She tried to again but it was the same ...

after being shouted by kaiba Serenity went to Mokuba's room ..' _I thought that he is a nice person but I was wrong , he just like what joey said clod heartless , joey I hoped that you are here '_

" hey Serenity " the raven haired boy said to her as she come in

" hello Mokuba " he was playing with his video game .. she sit beside him

" wannn play ?" he smiled to her '_ he was different from kaiba_ , ' Serenity thought

" of course "

and they spend the rest of the day like that ,

It been week since Serenity moved in with the Kaiba bothers , she spent most of the time with Mokuba playing with his many game .. and about kaiba .. she never talked to him since that day , he was always in his office or his company working , but maybe it better this way .

" YES .. I WoN , I WoN I WoN.. Mokuba exclaimed happily as he finished his video game ' kingdom heart ' for the third time..

" hey Serenity wann have another turn? " he was looking at Serenity who was beside him ,.

Serenity layed down and looed at the ceil with boring eyes " no Mokuba , I am bored I want to do something else "

" why don't we go out ? to the park foe example ?"

" I can't go out without telling your brother "

" he will not know…. Comnn it will be fun "

" I can't Mokuba , I promise him to obey his rule , " with that Mokuba became sad and that made her depressed, she want him to be happy .

" but you know , why don't we play volleyball ?"

" really ... -- just the two of us" he give her a silly look

" No we will ask the maids to join us .. so what do you think ?"

" ommmmm" he took secend to think " ok , let's go .. " he ran through the door ..

" hey wait for me " he ran after him .. "

Kaiba was watching his little brother and his young wife palying , from his office window ..

" I never seen Master Mukoba happy like this .. Master kaiba ," Roland said

" yes you are right , " kaiba eyes was soft as his eyes layed on Serenity ..' _Serenity , you are changing a lot of thing in this house_ ,' he turned to face Roland " Roland , double all the maid salary from now .. "

" Wha.. ok Master kaiba .." with that he left

' _and I think that I am changing too_ '

" lady Serenity " linda said with joy to Serenity who was baking with Mokuba .

" what is it linda ?"

" Mr: kaiba has doubled our salaries "

" really that great I am happy for you ."

" but you know my lady … you shouldn't do the kitchen work ... you can ask me any thing and I will do it to you , "

" really then you can help me "

" with what my lady ?"

" what is kaiba favorite flavor ?"

" I don't know but I think he will like any thing " she took a while to know why does she asked her that " you are making cake to Mr: kaiba "

" yub , and I hope he will like it "

" oh I see " linda thought that Serenity may need some help so she stayed with her ang give her a hand , they finished the cake and put it in the refrigerator and after a while Mokuba cell phone rang

" hello …. Yes …… really …. Ok I will be there "

" what is it Mokuba ? " Serenity asked with her face full with questions

" my friend are making a overnight party and I want to go " he looked at her with his puppy eyes

" I can't let you go , kaiba will got angry "

" please , please Serenity .. he will not know I will come tomorrow morning I promise you "

she gave up so easily to his cuteness " ok you can go but prom……"

" I promise you … " her ran to his room to make his thing .

_" Serenity " she turned her face to search for the voice's source .. I was dark and it was midnight now .. _

_" who is there?"_

_" it me " someone appeared from the shadow .. it was Seto Kaiba _

_" seto what are you doing here at this time .. " he come closer to her unite he was in front of her .._

_" I want you " He bent and slowly brushed his lips against hers .. Slowly he pulled her close and caught her lips with his. Gently he stroked one hand down her cheek to her neck .." stop it " she yelled …" Mokuba help "_

_" he is not here "he dragged her down to the floor and quickly tore her clothes open. She tried to break free from his powerful grip but found that she was not strong enough. with a sly smile on his face, he whispers… "You're mine."_

Serenity waked up from her dream .. ' _oh my god what was that_ ? ' she sighed in relief after a while .. it was just a nightmare even it looked real ' _I need a coffee_ '

Serenity went to kitchen and made coffee for herself she was trying to forget her dream about her and Seto doing it ..

Minutes passed, and Serenity found herself still lost in the horror of her dream. Was Seto thinking about her that way ?

' _I was just a dream I have to get these thing out of my mind_ '

" Serenity " some called behind her .

she quickly turned her face " kaiba ?" she was shocked ' _oh no, not the dream again_ '.

" what are you doing at this hour ?" she looked sleepy with his messy hear so cute .

" I couldn't sleep " she was looked down trying not to look at him in the eyes .

" me too "

" would you like to have a cup of coffee ?" she asked unenthusiastically, ending the silence.

" whatever '' ' _oh thank god he was acting normally_ '

she gave him the cup and kept silent

" you know .." this time it was kaiba turn to end the silence " I thought you were Mokuba ,., he was sinking at midnight to eat chocolates "

she smiled at him " but he isn't here "

" WHAT " he yelled and glared at her , but before he yelled again she moved away from him to the other corner from the kitchen .holding her tears . " am I scared you ?" he asked her .

" yes " his eyes widened as he saw tears coming from her eyes." you will shout at e again " she started to sob

Seto stared at Serenity , and the moment he heard her sobs, pain rushed to his heart . what ? ' _What is happening to me_ ?' he was the great Seto Kaiba ? seeing her like this make him hurt , why ?

He moved to her side , Serenity 's eyes shot wide open as she felt Seto's warmth. His arms were wrapped around her, It was like her dream but instead of struggling and and asking him to let go she did the same thing as him and snuggled closer into his embrace " you don't deserve what I 'm doing to you ... deserve something better .. "

' _seto _'

" you are taking care of every thing , playing with Mokuba , obeying my rule , baking cake for me , by the way I really like it "

" really ?"

" of course , It was delicious! You're good " his eyes was soft and he smiled to her .

" thanks " she smiled looking at his lovely blue eyes .

and they satyed like this until

" Serenity "

" what ?"

" I asked Roland to take you to the malls tomorrow go and buy whatever you like "

" Kaiba but " he cut her word with his finger on her lip .

" it Seto from now .. ok "

" ok , Seto " she smiled at him again , " I think I will go to bed now "

" ok " he said releasing her .. she gave him one last smile and left she was heading to her room when a pictures of Seto in the living room caught her sight she took one of it and went to her room , and looked at it ' _he is so handsome_ .. ' she kissed the picture and put it under her pillow ' _I'm falling for kaiba , no, Seto_ ' that was Sernity's last thought as he drifted to sleep.

At the same time Seto kaiba was looking at the spot where he and Serenity hugged ..

" I think I'm falling in love with you , Serenity "

thanks alot for review , I hope you will like this chapter


	7. Don't Touch me

**To my dearest love Serenity :**

**Chapter : 7**

****

' _I'm falling for a kaiba , no, Seto_ ' that was Serenity's last thought as she drifted to sleep.

At the same time Seto kaiba was looking at the spot where he and Serenity hugged ..

" I think I'm falling in love with you , Serenity "

-------------------------------------------------

Serenity slowly opened her eyes as She tried to seat upright from her bed ,.Her gaze made way to the clock placed in the side drawer, and was quite shocked to know what time it already was. 6:00 in the morning… ' _it too early'_

She recalled her memories of last night . Seto hugged her tight as if She was precious diamond that could shatter any moment now.. '_Seto_' she smiled and looked at the clock again ' _it too early but … I will do something to him_ '

She entered the bathroom and took a quick bath and change in a dark red dress and a pair of black shoes Serenity walked down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen .

---------------------------------------------------------------

after minutes the smell of baked pastries and pancakes full all the mansion ..linda who was heading to the kitchen smelled the delicious aroma of the pastries coming from the kitchen. "That smells delicious.. who are baking ?" linda asked as she entered the kitchen .. Serenity was baking the pastries with a big smile on her face ,

" oh my god , " she was shocked ,

" good morning linda .." Serenity smiled to her ,

" what are you doing , lady Serenity ?"

" I'm making Seto breakfast "

" but …"

" don't worry I already finished "

linda gave up to Serenity smile and helped her with rest of the work .. when she finished her work she took it to Seto office .. he should be there even it was 7:00 am ..

knock , knock , knock

" come in " said seto

Serenity slowly opened the door and carried the tray inside .. as usual seto was sitting in front of his laptop working … she went closer to him with a smile she said " Good Morning Seto "

Seto looked up and saw Serenity " Good Morning …. You are earlier today "

" I thought maybe I should do something different for change so that , " she remove the small tablecloth from the tray " I made breakfast for you today " she smiled to him ..he smiled back to her " I will put it on the table " she went to the table and put tray on it ..

" Serenity " said kaiba

" yes " she looked at him ..

" why don't we eat it together ?.."

" oh , I"

" oh , Camon we are friend aren't we ?.. and I want to do something different for change too "

" ok " she sited on the sofa and he sited beside her and they eat breakfast together for the first time ..

and after they finished Seto got up from the sofa heading to his desk ," Serenity " he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes ..

" yes "

" thank you for the breakfast it was the best I ever have it " with that he started to collect his thing so he can leave to work,

" you are welcome …" she knew that she was blushing ,

" ok I'm leaving now, " he come closer to her he was about to kiss her cheek but he pulled away in the last second instead he put his hand on her shoulder " have fun today .. good bye " with that he left ..

" good bye …. Seto " after he left she scanned his office … there were a lot of paper on the floor , ' _he work a lot that not good for his health_ ' she start to clean up the room and then she went to his missy desk and arranged it … ' _perfect_ ' when she finished his office looked different now..

' _I'm tired I need a rest_ ' she went to kaiba disk and sited on his desk ,

' _so comfortable_ ' that chair was the best thing in that office but then she change her mind ' _so handsome_ '

she took one of seto picture which was on the desk and bring it closer , and kiss it ' I hope I can do this to the real one ' the memory of her first kiss came to her , it was cold and emotionless , she doesn't want a kiss like this .. she want a soft kiss, a passionate and tender one .. she put the picture back and looked at the other pictures , some of it were for him or only Mokuba or him and Mokuba , but wait a second who is this , Serenity took one of the picture and bring it closer .. it was for Seto and a girl , not a girl like her but for a very beautiful , elegant , young lady who was holding kaiba from the back … '_ who is this_ ? ' Serenity mind was full with question ' _is she his girlfriend ? but he didn't monition any thing before ? … but wait a second I know this woman , I know I saw her somewhere but when and where ? '_

knock .. knock

" lady Serenity are you here " linda asked behind the door .

" yes come in " she putted the picture back ..

linda came in " Roland is here and he said that Mr: kaiba ordered him to take you to the mall. ''

" oh.. yeah I forgot ''

--------------------------------------------------------------

" with that we will increase the profit to the double " seto kaiba said to the other CEO .. and with that every body applauded and start to leave when Mark asked kaiba..

" what wrong with you ? ... you look upset .. . is it because you didn't see the beautiful lady all the day " he smirked

" haven't your spy told you that I had breakfast with her today " he gave him a sly look .

" I'm not talking about you wife.. I 'm talking about lady lorans "

" I see , no "

when Mark was a bout to leave he said " by the way I want to meet your wife why don't you bring her to my party tonight , " he start to leave ..

" wait "

" I will be waiting for you " he said as he left the room

' _damn _'

--------------------------------------------------------------

" Cute " Serenity pick a blue shirt with the word cute girl on it .." what do you think Roland ?" she asked the silent guard about his opinion ..

" I don't know buy whatever you like Miss Serenity this is Mr: kaiba orders "

' _Seto is really care about me_ ' she thought and giggled ..

Roland cell-phone rage , he answered it

" hello "

" Roland this kaiba "

" hello MR: kaiba is something wrong " that catch Serenity intention .

" I need a party dress to Serenity because she will go with me to Mr : Mark party tonight … is that clear ? "

" yes Mr: kaiba any thing else ?"

" yes buy a cell-phone for Serenity "

" ok Mr: kaiba "

" don't be late .. bye"

" bye Mr:kaiba" with that he hung up ' _he is really care for her_ ' Roland thought ..

" Something wrong " Serenity asked .

" no.. nothing Miss Serenity .. Mr: kaiba want you to accompany him to a party tonight and he want you to buy a party dress ,"

" really .. that great , I liked parties " she run to the other store " what are you waiting for Com'on " she said to Roland who followed her after that ..

---------------------------------------

it was 8 a clock she and seto will leave to the party after minutes ..

She walked over to her mirror that showed you the full reflection of yourself –she looked at her new black dress .. she never wear something like this before it was the most beautiful dress she ever had .

Knock …. Knock ..

" come in " she said .. and seto come in , she saw his reflection in the mirror .' _oh my go .. he looks soooooo handsome_ .'

" Serenity , do you know how to get this damn tie on " he was holding it in his hand ..

" yes " She walked up in front of him, grabbed the tie from Kaiba's grip, and began her work .

' _oh my God , she looks sooo beautiful_ '

" finish " said Serenity with a smile .

" thank you "

" you are welcome "

they looked at each other for a while but without a word ……but their faces were coming closer and closer … when their faces was inches apart ..

" big brother when are you going to leave ? " Mokuba cut the romantic moment with his appearances ..

" we will leave now. " answered kaiba who was really upset now ,

--------------------------------------------------

Seto and Serenity entered the party .. but the gaze of the other was chasing them and a whispering was hearing

_' who is that with seto kaiba ? ' .. ' Is she his girlfriend ?'…. ' no Seto kaiba will not chose an ugly girl like her ' .. ' I think she is a whore from his company or his assistant ..'_

Serenity heard that and it made her sad no body thought that she is his wife .. they think she is not worth to that position .. Seto notice her depress .

" what wrong ?" he putted a hand on her shoulder .

she turned her face and looked at him ..she was about to tell him what she heard but " nothing " she said with a smile ,

" ok " he smiled back to her " let go to Mr: Mark "

Seto hold Serenity's hand a took her to the person who made them get married ..

" hello Mr: kaiba .. could this pretty lady is Mrs: kaiba ? "

" yes she is " seto answered and complete with " Serenity this Mr: Mark the CEO of Mark corporation "

" nice to meet you Mr Mark " Mr.Mark kissed Serenity's hand,

" nice to meet you too " as Serenity smiled back, Kaiba though he felt the presence of jealousy starting to grow .

" Can I borrow your wife for a while and take her to a dance" asked Mark with an evil look on his face .

" NO " Seto answered so quickly .. " I willl dance with her … You want to dance with me right ?" Kaiba asked

"I would love to "Serenity took Kaiba's hand as they made their way to the center of the dance floor. And when they did that everybody was confuse why is seto kaiba dance with that girl ?

" your relationship will not stay a secret for a long time Seto kaiba " Mark thought .

------------------------------------------------------------------

" you are good " said Seto told Serenity as they start .

" Tea has gave me some lesson " she smiled to him … _she is smiling a lot_ .

when they was about finish their dance another whispers was heard and it caught Seto intention .

' _Isn't that lylyan lorans the most famous model in the world_ ' Seto Scanned the place and saw her but Serenity followed his gave and saw her too .. she was really beautiful with a long blond hair and blue eyes and her blue dress with her light make up she was the most beautiful women in the party … ' _wait a second I know this woman she is that woman I saw her in the picture … could she be …_ ' her thought was cut when seto pulled her away from the center of the dance floor . he took her under the stair …

" Seto , what wrong … " she asked her mind was full with question ..

" Nothing … just stay quiet " .. ' that son of bitch told me to bring Serenity .. so she can see her with me '

on the other side lady lorans went to Mr:mark

" good evening Mr: Mark.. and thank you for invent me to your party " her smile was different from Serenity smile her smile was sexy … so sexy ..

" Good evening .. lylyan .. with my pleasure " he was blushing .. he was one of the men who chased her every where .. .

" it lady lorans , Master MARK " she give him a glare just like Seto ..

" Sorry , my lady .. " he lower his face he know he donot have a chance with her ,

" by the way I haven't see Seto .. did you see him ?"

with an evil express he said " yes a saw him a while a ago dancing with a girl "

her express change " a girl ? …. Seto and a girl .. give me a break , " she didn't believe him .

" you can see by your self , " maybe he is right ….

She started her search for seto , and she start with the place under the stair where they was .

" opss .. she is coming close , what should I do "

" what wrong seto .. who is she ?"

there is one way but it too late to say some anything .. Seto pressed his lips on hers eagerly and push her until She was backing into a wall Kaiba put one hand on Serenity's waist and pulled her closer . He kept kiss her and let any one come closer see only his back ..

" eoo .. " said lady lorans as she saw them " find a room " ' _maybe that jerk was lying to me_ ' lorans thought

with that she left .

Seto let go of her and when he saw that lady lorans left he took Serenity hand to pull her out " Com'on we are leaving " but Serenity pulled her hand from his grip " Serenity ?" seto looked at her angry face ..

" you are shameful right … you are shameful of me being you wife , that why you are trying to hide me so nobody know that the great Seto kaiba is married to a poor girl like me , " she screamed at him. But her screams turned quickly to sobs " but you are wnjoying treat me like a whore , you can kiss any time you like , I thought that we are just a friend and you are a nice guy but I was wrong you are just like what joey said a son of bitch .." she continued her sobs ..

" Serenity " Seto come closer to her so he could hold her just like the last time , but she push him away

" don't touch , " she took several setp away from him .. " I will not let you touch me again "

she start to run away from him he followed her and was about to catch her when that hand of lorans caught him " I finally found you " Serenity saw him like that and tears fall from her eyes and she kept running until Seto eyes can't reach her .

**TBC**


	8. ◦'◦ Falling a Part ◦'◦

**Falling apart**

**Chapter:8**

_she start to run away from him he followed her and was about to catch her when that hand of Lorans caught him " I finally found you " Serenity saw him like that and tears fall from her eyes and she kept running until Seto eyes can't reach her ._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" hello " answered Mokuba who was half sleepy it passed midnight who would call at a time like this .

" Mokuba it me "

" Seto … What wrong why are you calling me ?"

" Is Serenity home ?" his tone was full with anger … _what wrong_ ?

" no … I didn't see her "

" alright " seto was about hang up when Mokuba asked

" Seto wait what happened to Serenity ?" too late he already hang up

' _I wonder what happened to them_ '

-------------------------------------------

Serenity entered her apartment, it indeed was a long day, an how was she going to forget these bad memory even deep inside her she liked it . Serenity made her way to her room and throw her self on her bed .. ..

She found some voice massages from her brother and she start listening to it she needs it badly .

" Hey Ren how are you doing ? I hope you are alright ."

Tears started to fell from her eyes as soon as she heard Joey voice .

" I'm doing fine and so is the other .. the doctors said that I'm becoming better and I can walk in a couples of months so don't worry about me "

_' joey '_

" oh Ren everyone want to say hi to you , hey say hi to ren ( hi Serenity lol ) "

She smiled for a while she can hear Duke and Tristan fighting .

_' what will they do if they found about Seto and me '_

'' bye Serenity , I will call you again "

'_ bye Joey... I need you "_

Serenity stared out her window, it was now raining, the weather matched her mood, and her ugly face ' _wait I'm not ugly_ ,_ Tristan and Duke said that I'm pretty ! but lady lorans is prettier than me .. why I'm thinking about that bitch.. could it be that I'm jealous … but why I should be it not like I'm in love with Kaiba or something …or I am really falling for him _.'her thoughts always went back to Kaiba and that woman ... ' _she must be his girlfriend or something like that_ ' Suddenly there was a knock on the door that cut her thoughts . she went to open it when she heard who was behind it .

" Serenity open the door .. I know that you are here ." it was that man she was thinking about voice .. Seto Kaiba .

She don't want to hear any thing from him so she didn't answer .

" I know you are hurt but let me explain to you ." his voice was soft _but that will not trick me_ .

" there is nothing you need to explain Kaiba I know every thing ."

" no you don't know a thing … let me in Serenity " this time Serenity's voice and eyes was full with anger and cold .

" no "

" Serenity it cold here and I am all wet …"

" I will not let you enter Kaiba .."

" listen Serenity I'm not leaving until you come with me or let me in "

" then freeze to the death Kaiba "

" alright " Serenity sat inside her apartment and thinks about what Seto said. She can hear a sneeze from outside. ' _it must be Seto.. but I don't care he used me and …. I need a very long sleep_ ' she lied down on her bed and fell a sleep … and forgot all about Seto (** poor Seto** )

and for Seto he stayed out waiting for Serenity to open the door .he waited there for hours until he fell down and then Roland came and knocked the door but no one answered so he took him back to the limo .

-------------------------------------------

**ring ring ring**

Serenity woke up and it was 7;00 a clock.. Serenity looked around to find that it was her mobile's sound … and it was Mokuba number on the screen so she answered it .

" hello "

" serenity " as she thought it was Mokuba but what was wrong with him he sounded scared ?

" yes Mokuba what wrong ?"

" it Seto " Mokuba burst in tear .

that really scared her " what wrong with him Mokuba .."

" he is sick and the doctors said that he have a very strong fever .. I'm so scared Serenity … I don't want to lose him "

" stop saying that he will be fine …. Mokuba I will be in the mansion in minutes wait for me . "

" I will wait for you … bye "

" bye "

as soon as possible Serenity changed her cloth in a black skirt and white T shirt . and went out heading to the kaiba's mansion .

_\ Serenity it cold here and I am all wet \ listen Serenity I'm not leaving until you come with me or let me in \_

' _all this happen because of me but Seto I will not let you die …….. I … I .. love you_ '

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

don't worry about Seto in the next chapter Serenity will take care of him ... how cute ..

**TBC**


	9. ◦'◦Togerther again ◦'◦

◦**.'◦To My DearesT LOvE Serenity◦.'◦**

◦**.'◦ChaPter :9**◦**.'◦**

◦**.'◦Togerther again **◦**.'◦**

' _This is happened because of me but Seto I will not let you die …….. I … I .. love you_ '

--------

_**At the Kaiba's**_

" What the hell happen to you ? Are nut ? " Miss Lorans asked Seto Who was laying on his own bed with an angry voice .

" But Mom " Mokuba tried to get in the middle of her shouting .

" Shut up Mokuba , There is no excuse for what have he done , And now answer my first question , "What were you doing in the middle of the rain ?"

" I ,, I was ,, " Seto who scared to death ( _yes this women scared him .. remember the last chapter_ ) tried to find an answer for her , he of course he can't tell her he was begging his wife to forgive him for kissing her " I was watching the rain "

" Really " Larans said and looked at him with a sly look .

" Yeah , it been long time since the last time I….. " Seto was trying to add when Larans grab his pajama's shirt and raised him up .

" And you want me to believe this " Larans shout at him and he still up .

" Stop it Mom , You are going to kill him " Mokuba tried to release his bother form this mad woman grib .

" Seto tell me the truth or I'm …….."

" Seto are you Ok " Larans couldn't finish her threats because something more suspicious showed up , Serenity has chose a really wrong time to show up , she burst in , calling Seto Kaiba first name that was really suspicious to lady Larans .

" Serenity " Seto eyes widened when he saw her he had forgot about the whole situation , forget about What his MOM ( _I will explain this later_ ) , forget about Mokuba or larans ,, Serenity was here that mean she cared about him and that was the most important thing to him .

Larans looked at Seto for a while and then to the strang girl who came in with permeation and then let go of Seto who landed on his bed , but that wasn't the only thing she was intending to do .

" You called him Seto ?" Serenity who was having an eyes contact with Seto notice the question larans asked .

' _that woman from before , Seto's girlfriend , the model , Lady Larans_ ' Serenity thought .

" What " Serenity said and that wasn't wisdom work .

" **WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME **? " larans asked again in a louder voice .

" I'm … his personal maid ,, miss " Serenity answered her , Seto could feel his heart ripping ' _No she is not my personal maid , She is my wife ,My beloved wife_ ' Seto thought while his mom asked her again .

" Then he is you Master bitch , So you must call him Mr.Kaiba , Is that clear ?"

" Yes My lady " Serenity bowed to her , Now she can understand why was the maid scared from her at the first days ( _When they were calling her lady Serenity )_

" I will leave him to you now , and give him the medicine at the time " She start to leave .

" Wait , I'm not staying here " Seto tried to get up but Larans push him againg to the bed .

" No , honey you are going to stay at you bed for three days just like the doctor said and I will take care of your company , and you " Larans point her finger at Serenity " If he ever left this room, I will kill you "

" Yes Ma'm " Serenity shivered this woman was really scaring .

' _Then I think I will be stuck here , for Serenity sake'_ Seto smirk

" Need anything before I left , Mokuba " Larans finally give intention to the raven hair boy who was with them .

" No, and thanks for your caring " Mokuba give her one of his pretty smile as she left .

" Whaaaaa , that women is really scaring " Serenity sighed in relife as soon as Larans left .

Mokuba laughed at her comment " We lived most of our life with her so we got used to her shouts "

" What do you mean most of your life, Mokuba ?"

" Haven't Seto told you about her , She is our associate and our legal guardian after our step-father death ."

" What ??" that mean she is not Seto's girlfriend_ idiot_ .

" I was trying to tell you " Seto said .

" But isn't she a model how could She do this " Serenity asked again not looking at Seto .

" Don't worry about her she stronger than any man you can imagine , she used to be a captain at the army and the leader of the judo team at high school " Mokuba said again .

" Oh my god , What kind of woman she is ?" This facts really shocked Serenity.

" Well you can't judge people form what people say " Seto comment again but this time he caught Serenity looking at him .

" Alright I will leave him to you Serenity " Mokuba said going out from Seto room .

" Wait Mokuba " too late he already gone Serenity turned to Seto when she herded cough , she had all most forgot that Seto was sick and she had come her to apologize and take care of him .

" Are you alright ?" Serenity said coming closer to him .

" Yeah , thank " did he just thank me ? but he is the great Seto Kiaba he don't thank any body " Serenity " Seto added

" Yes "

" I'm sorry " No that really weird thanking her is a something but apologizing really weird .

" You don't have to apologize Seto , I'm the bad person here I left you in the middle of the rain and …" Seto stopped her by putting a finger on her lip.

" Let just forget about this " he smiled to her , can you believe this Seto is smiling to her .

" yes "

As the silence continued , the space between them quickly disappearing.

Serenity felt his lips met hers, and a surge of surprise and happiness course throughout her heart. She let her hand reach down to his, a small stream of tears escaping her eyes.

He broke off, gazing at her before embracing her tightly.

"Let's not have any more quarrels, Serenity ."

"…yes ." She whispered, " ..Not now, and not ever "

Seto you are really acting weird

**TBC**

------------------------------------

**_Hello every body ,, have you missed me ? I know it been a long time since my last update and I'm sorry , I was so busy , will you forgive me ,,_**

**NinjaAngel **: Thank you so much for the review here your new Chapter .

**Manga-Girly** : hello dear how are ? it been long time since the last I've seen you , and I'm so happy that you still like it , hope you will like this one too .,

**Troubled Spirit Of Hell** : Sorry for not let Serenity be in the nurse outfit , maybe at the next chapter she will be . but I think she care him in another way, right ? and thank you for your review ,,( _cheers are heard in the background_ ) like this part .

**CrisscrossAnime** : here your new chapter hope you will like it .

**moonangel93**: thanks alot for you review it was wonderful ,, your word made me happy , Joey got hurt from a car accident in the first chapter .

**Mary:** Glad you like it ,, thanks alot for the review 

**Alexandria Scherazade** : well I'm still working on it ,, but as you can see still the same ,,, but so happy you like it here new chapter .

**_I'm hopping to see more review you ,, alright see ya_**


	10. The honeymoon

**◦'◦To My DearesT LOvE Serenity◦'◦ **

**◦'◦ ChaPter :10◦'◦ **

_**Big thank to Troubled Spirit Of Hell**_ **_for beta this chapter .. ( Troubled Spirit Of Hell_** **_)- chan you are the best_**

"Let's not have any more quarrels, Serenity ."

"Yes," she whispered, " not now and not ever. "

--

The past two days was like heaven to Seto Kaiba , he spent them at his house with his love Serenity who took care of him. She was here with him, so close to him, giving him his medicine and some time a good night kiss on his cheek when Lorans isn't around. Maybe she would kill her if she found out about her little secrets, which were many. First she is married to her legal son, second she is

in love with him and third her legal son is in love with her too.

"I made breakfast for you, Seto." Serenity said as soon as she entered her husband's bedroom, only to find him, sitting on the chair beside the large window reading something. He hid it as soon as he noticed her.

"What kind of book were you reading, Seto?" She asked and gave him an evil grin, pointing at the book he hid.

"It's nothing, just a book I read when I'm bored." He said as he stood

up to face her.

"Let me take a look." She couldn't believe him, why would he hide it, if it was a normal book?

"No."

"I will use force then!"

"Go ahead." He was challenging her.

Serenity approached him to pull the book out, but Seto raised it up, the tall blue-eyed man found out his wife's big weakness; she was short.

"What are you doing? Give me that book." She jumped trying to reach for it, causing him to only reach it higher.

"No way." He was driving her mad, it's not like she was jealous or something, was she?

Serenity kept jumping more and more until she tripped and fell straight onto him, both of them tumbled down on the couch. Somewhere Seto managed to turn Serenity over and he was on top of her now.

He looked down upon her for a moment and then he said teasingly, "Want to know what of book I was reading? "

Silence, she didn't say anything.

"The main topic is about what I should do in a moment like this." He bent

down and kissed her on the lips.

"S-Seto!" She mumbled…

"Please, let me show you how much I love you." He looked down at her with his eyes, they were full of love.

"B-but…" Serenity stuttered, her mind was having a hard time processing the information, she recently received.

"Hush." Kaiba said and he gently covered her lips with his.

Instinctively Serenity kissed him back, also Serenity felt Seto's hand on her higher thigh and his other in her neck. A bit clumsily Serenity put her small hands on his broad shoulders, gently grasping his pajama. Slowly he separated himself from her, enough to start unbuttoning her shirt. He was about to finish his work when suddenly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS STILL ASLEEP?!!" A loud voice came not to far from

his room and he knew to whom the voice belonged too.

"Oh my God." Seto took Serenity's hand and led her to the bathroom as fast as

he could, closing the door behind her.

Seto turned his face to meet his mom, Lillian, also known as Lady Lorans. Who just walked in.

"Linda told me you were asleep "

"I was asleep , but I just woke up." He smiled sweetly to her.

He didn't want his handmaids to get fired and he feared for what his mother would do against his wife.

Lorans sat on Seto's bed and said "Come here I want to talk to you."

Seto obeyed and sat besides her.

"What wrong mom? Are you having a problem at work?" He was really acting like a child with his soft eyes and low tone, his voice filled with worry.

"No, and don't repeat such a topic again." Lorans gave him a glare.

"Yes, mother." Kaiba responded softly, like a punished child. (

"Alright, I prepared the plane for you, so you can go to Kaiba & Lorans island."

"What?" Again she cut his word.

"Don't worry nobody will disturb you, you will be staying there for a week."

He was about to complain again, but stopped when she added, "Take whoever you want with you."

"W-Who ever I want?!" He asked again

"Yeah, be prepared. You are leaving tomorrow." Lorans was about to leave the room, when she heard his reply.

"Ok."

Lady Lorans' expression changed, when she heard his reply this time.

"What wrong mom?" Kaiba asked confused.

" It the first time you agreed this easily , aren't you going to ask me about

work?" She asked shocked.

"No, I know you are going to take care of everything." He smiled and Seto doesn't smile easily either.

"Fine, take care." She left confidently.

Then Serenity came out the bathroom, Seto sent a sad look to her, when he realized she covered herself.

"Serenity, be prepared, we are leaving tomorrow." He commanded her.

"B-but." Serenity stumbled out uncertainly, afraid for what could happen.

"No, I'm not leaving you with my crazy mom." Seto came closer to her.

"Ok." He was going to kiss her, but she swiftly ran out.

"When we've reached the island you will not be able to run, Serenity." Kaiba thought secretively and he grinned.

-

Seto and Serenity's plane left 10 hours ago, they didn't tell Lorans that Serenity was the one, who was going with Seto. They knew she wouldn't agree if she was familiar with the fact. Kaiba & Lorans Island existed out of three private islands. The normal airport was on the biggest one of the three, so they used the helicopter to reach the third island, which was the one they needed. It was the owner's island, no one other then the owner was allowed to enter. Seto told the island workers that they were coming, the workers were the only people aside from our lovely couple on the little paradise.

It was late, almost nighttime, when they arrived at their new house. Serenity squealed when Seto lifted her up and carried her into the house. He gently laid her down on the king-sized bed. As soon as the door was closed and the main light switched on, Seto drew Serenity close and kissed her.

"Seto." She wanted to stop him, because she knew, he prepared to do that too.

Seto nuzzled her neck but was stopped when Serenity held out a hand indicating him to quit.

"Please, I'm tired." She said sleepily. Seto entwined his fingers with

hers and leaned down to kiss her. A small frown embraced her mouth when he

pulled away.

"Serenity, Lets start our honeymoon."

"W-what?" She exclaimed amazed and pretty shaken up.

"Her honeymoon?" She was caught up in her musings.

She thought that Seto agreed because he was scared from his crazy mother, but now… Serenity put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She was going to stop when she heard his cell phone ring. Seto however, threw it away, causing it to shatter in many pieces. He didn't want to talk to a stupid dealer nor any of his workers. The only thing he wanted was his Serenity.

"I love you." Seto said tenderly, leaning down to capture her lips again before she could protest. The kiss deepened and Kaiba moved over her, as he pulled the blankets over their heads.

-

"He is not answering me, Mokuba" Lorans was dialing Seto's number for the 45th

time.

" Maybe he is asleep, or having a bath, mom." He answered her truthfully.

"Or he's doing it with Serenity." Mokuba thought smiling.

"I'm sure something bad happened to him." Lorans was worried about Seto, of course she loved her legal son like a real son.

"I don't know what I should do."

She looked at the clock it was 10 pm, "Mokuba go to your room!"

"But mom."

"No buts! Go to bed now!" She ordered him.

"Alright." Without Seto around, Mokuba was intending to skip school, but Lorans decided to come and stay with him until Seto returned (Or returns.). When Mokuba left Lorans dialed another number.

-

**London: Loran's Mansion**:

A blond 21 year-old girl was sleeping in her room, when her cell-phone rang. She didn't want to answer, and let the answering machine do its work.

"Hey, princess Karen here, because I'm probably sleeping, please leave a massage when you hear the tone." (You switched point of views.)

"KAREN, YOU STUPID IDIOT," it was Lady Lorans, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO

STAY AT LONDON? ANYWAY WHEN YOU WAKE UP GO TO OUR ISLAND! SETO IS THERE AND

HE IS NOT ANSWERING ME! I WANT YOU TO GO AND SEE IF HE IS ALRIGHT!" With

that the raging fury closed the line.

_**◦.'◦** T**o** **B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D** **◦.'◦**_


End file.
